Juguemos a las Escondidas
by Militsu Natsuki
Summary: Para unos chicos un poco mayores para jugar algo tan infantil como las escondidas, jamás imaginaron en la situación tan ventajosa que podría suceder al esconderse en pareja, en un lugar tan estrecho. Después de todo La juventud, las hormonas, y esos jodidos físicos creados por dioses y la naturaleza les ha regalado a cada uno de ellos. Tenían que hacer efecto en esa situacion.
1. Chapter 1

**Un SasuHina y InoSai**

**Escrito por: Militsu Natsuki.**

**(")**

**Espero les guste**

**Resumen: **Para unos chicos un poco mayores para jugar algo tan infantil como las escondidas, jamás imaginaron en la situación tan ventajosa que podría suceder al esconderse en pareja, en un lugar tan estrecho. Después de todo La juventud, las hormonas, y esos jodidos físicos creados por dioses y la naturaleza les ha regalado a cada uno de ellos. Tenían que hacer efecto en esa situación ¿Tal ves jugar a las escondidas no fue tan mala idea después de todo, ya que al terminar el juego las cosas ya no serán como antes entre ellos a causa deinvasión de espacio personal y actos deliberados de Sasuke hacia Hinata sin perder de vista el juego**. **Un SasuHina y un InoSai.

**Disclaimer**: La espectacular y grandiosa serie de Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

"**juguemos a las escondidas"**

Sasuke U. &amp; Hinata H.

**Capitulo. 1: Mejores amigos.**

Estaban reunidos un grupo de amigos sentados en el parque de konoha donde Neji, Ten-Ten y rock lee acababan de incorporarse con el resto hablando de estupideces a causa del aburrimiento, no sin antes pasar por el interrogatorio de Kiba sobre el paradero de su amiga a Neji puesto eran primos y Vivian juntos no entendía el motivo del por que ella no había llegado junto con ellos. Este solo le manifestó que ella no había terminado algunos asuntos que tenia pendiente, solo eso diría, después de todo no le debía ninguna explicación a el ó a cualquier otro acepto a su tío sobre su prima, Pero lamentablemente Eso no satisfago la curiosidad del castaño, se disponía a cuestionar de nuevo a ese Hyuga, Cuando Shino le coloco una mano sobre su hombro y dijo Que se calmara, que Hinata-Chan ya llegaría.

No había clases ni nada que hacer, luego de varios temas irrelevante Naruto propuso otro el cual abordarón puesto les traían buenos recuerdos ¿pero de que se trataba? A si, los juegos que practicaban en su infancia, "infancia" bueno se podría decir así ya que tenían todos un promedio de 17 a 18 años de edad. Y no lo jugaban hace bastante tiempo, La mayoría de chicas recordaron como jugaban saltando la cuerda y molestando a Sakura por no saltar bien. Los chicos recordando sus múltiples juegos de fútboll y sus reglas callejeras.

-Sí recuerdan como Chikamaru-Kun siempre pedía ser defensa y cuando la pelota estaba cerca siempre se quedaba parado - Declara Kiba para todo el grupo en tono acusador.

-Naaaa eso de ir tras la pelota era muy problemático - Explicaba el.

Ante el comentario, todos empezaron a reír las chicas curiosas volvieron sus miradas a los chicos para saber el motivo de tan enérgicas risas. Cuando Naruto se disponía a explicarles aparco un auto azul frente a ellos, de el sale Sasuke y del asiento del copiloto Hinata.

Estos dos chicos han sido mejores amigos desde hace cinco años cuando se percato que ella era diferente a las demás, No lo hostigaba, ni acosaba, apenas lo miraba y saludaba con respeto cada vez que pasaba frente a el. Eso era nuevo y en su momento le agradaba, Con ella podía relajarse ser quién era y saber que la chica Peli-Negro con toques azulino no se le lanzaría encima como otras, sabiéndolo empezóó a observarla cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

En el colegio pasaba la mayor parte del día con sus amigas Ten-Ten e Ino, Estas dos muy ruidosas según Sasuke pero ella era diferente, esta chica emanaba tranquilidad, sonreía en vez de carcajearse como las demás, sus movimientos eran suaves, ágiles y delicados. Esto le daba una idea de cómo era su personalidad, Él Oji-Negro al notar lo diferente que era la chica y su repentino interés sobre ella se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la Oji-Perla y comenzó a hablarle como si nada, como todo un Uchiha sin temor alguno, fue ahí cuando noto lo tímida que era la persona frente a el.

Después de ese suceso empezaron a frecuentarse más y más tiempo dentro del colegio Hinata le era agradable ante los ojos y el a ella, Sasuke no la presionaba ni reclamaba por nada (después de todo no había nada que reclamas) Empezaron a realizar trabajos en grupos ya que compartían el mismo salón y siempre eran la mejor nota, puesto los dos eran muy listo no se distraían ni divagaban eran muy compatibles por así decirlo ¡bueno a su manera claro esta! El silencio no les era incomodo al contrario le era agradable y relajante cada cual conocía a los familiares del otro empezaron a hablar de sus gustos y notaron que varios de ellos lo compartían acepto por los dulces ahí si eran diferentes pero no era la gran cosa, llevándolos a agradarse mas por las cosas en común, sus personalidades se acoplaban muy bien ella era tímida. El intrépido y audaz, los dos eran reservados les gustaba estar en compañía del otro, todos los de konoha sabían que estos dos chicos eran un dúo increíble.

Al estar tanto tiempo juntos creció un cariño mutuo entre ellos conocían todos sus virtudes y sus muy reducidos defectos uno del otro situación y conocimiento que solo ellos poseían y no compartirían con nadie mas, como era de esperarse el cariño se convirtió en interés uno del otro pero el chico era muy orgulloso para admitirlo y la chica muy tímida para expresarlo.

Mientras pasaban el tiempo como es habitual, el cuerpo de una chica cambia y vaya que el cuerpo de Hinata cambio, se convirtió en la adolescente mas sexy de todo el instituto su cuerpo era como una montaña rusa "con muchas curvas" situación que la llevo a hacer pretendida por varios chicos, pero que ella rechazaba muy diplomáticamente, además de ser lo mas amable posible como era de esperarse de una dama, al contrario de lo que hacia su mejor amigo que no permitía que se pasaran de la raya en las conversación puesto siempre la vigilaba, cuando de chico se trataba este les informaba "advertía" que les pasaría si llegaban a molestarla ó darle un simple abrazo o no quiera el cielo a lastimarle. Acto que también realizaba Kiba pero a el no le tenían tanto miedo como al morocho.

Hinata se entero de algunas de las "amenazas" propiciadas por su muy querido amigo a los chicos que tenían el coraje de acercársele y pretenderla sabiendo que el Uchiha estaba siempre a su lado protegiéndola, escena que le causaba gracia, en muy de las pocas situaciones que ella tuvo conocimiento le solicito dejara de hacerlo que ella podía manejarlo. Pedido que siempre quedo al aire por parte del Oji-Negro y del Peli-castaño.

Pero no era fácil para El Uchiha saber que unos idiotas pretendían a su muy linda amiga por que lo admitía su amiga era muy hermosa física como en personalidad, aun que para Hinata tampoco era tan fácil puesto que Sasuke era por definición de sus preciadas amigas y demás chicas del colegio el chico mas guapo e imponente de todos dentro y fuera del mismo.

Haciendo de ellos El chico y chica mas guapos centrados y codiciados en Konoha el "dúo dinámico" como otros los llamaban.

-Buenas tardes chicos, perdón por la tardanza, Me tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba tratar ciertos asuntos con mi padre.- La Peli-azul hablo recordando que si no fuera por que Sasuke la esperaba en la sala de estar de su casa su padre no hubiera dejado el asunto a medio terminar y dejado ir para recibir a el inoportuno invitado, por que las reglas de etiqueta dicen "Que no tienes que hacer esperar demasiado tiempo". Y una familia tan respetable como los Hyuugas respetaban el protocolo.

-Esta bien no te preocupes Hinata-Chan – Responde Ino a sabiendas de lo complicado que era pertenecer a esa familia, después de todo eran amigas y se conocían desde tiempo atrás

Sasuke no dijo mayor palabra solo saludo con un gesto de cabeza a los chicos, los cuales correspondieron el saludo de la misma forma, Hinata y Sasuke tomaron asiento con los demás integrándose al grupo cada quien en diferentes lugares.

-Y ¿De que hablan? – Pregunto curiosa la recién llegada.

-De estupideces – Expresa Gaara. Puesto mucho de esos comentarios no los compartía, él y sus hermanos eran de Suna y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar con ellos.

-Jmm, eso es común en ustedes no me extraña – Interviene Sasuke. Interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de el Peli-Rojo.

-Cállate Teme – Se atreve a decir Naruto – Estábamos hablando de los juegos de antes, de cómo jugábamos a muchas cosas.

Hinata al escucharlo sonríe recordando su pasado y como jugaba siempre con su hermana menor y demás amigos de pequeña nunca fue muy buena para los deportes y en raras ocasiones ganaba pero todo cambio cuando empezó a acercarse más al Uchiha menor puesto que el la hizo mas coordinada y atlética, hecho que se reflejo en sus muy seguidas victorias, después de todo es un buen maestro pensó, Sasuke por el contrario no expreso emoción alguno ó es lo que quiso parecer pero por un leve momento en su rostro se dibujo la sombra de una media sonrisa que solo Hinata pudo notar a causa de la misma memoria que tenia en estos momentos

¿Por qué siempre era ella quien lo descubría?

-Eso suena muy bien, pasamos buenos momentos en esos tiempos – Opina la Oji-perla.

-Sii solo teníamos que preocuparnos por llevar dinero y comida para los recesos – manifestaba Chouji Akimichi. Abriendo su segunda bolsa de patatas fritas

-Eso solo te preocupaba a ti Chouji-San – Expresa Ino

Comentario que hizo reír a todos los presentes menos a el.

-Ahiiiii, si – se lamentaba una Peli-Rosado - y ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por vernos bien, salir bien en todas las materias, y escoger que chico es el correcto para nosotras – Expresaba Sakura mirando a Sasuke en el ultimo comentario, El cual no le pudo restar mas importancia de lo que ya lo hacia. Después de todo ella era una de las antiguas locas que lo acosaban Pero eso no quita que ella lo haya superado.

-Si bueno eso no es problema para la estrella del institutos de konoha – Expone la rubia refiriéndose a Hinata – Tu Hinata-Chan siempre sacas excelentes calificaciones, eres el mejor Cun del colegio, tienes millones de pretendientes y muy guapos por cierto además posees un cuerpo de película – Alega, comentario que sonrojo moderadamente las mejias de la Peli-azul al notar las miradas de todos sobre ella y que molesto muy dentro de el al peli-negro, sin saber el motivo exacto.

-E… eso... no… no es verdad Ino-Chan – Responde. Ante su sonrojo y dificultad para articular todos empezaron a reír acepto el peli-negro. Aun no le hallaba gracia al comentario de que Hinata tuviera barios pretendientes. Ya que eso para el era una molestia, después de todo a quien le gustaría estar espantando tantas moscas

-No le hagas caso Hinata-Chan. – aduce Ten-Ten para calmarla puesto sabia lo tímida que era su amiga.

Kiba al mirar la permanencia de la incomodidad de su mejor amiga se levanto de su asiento y se coloco junto a Hinata y le tomo la mano "grabe error" puesto la acción incomodo a Neji su primo después de todo el la miraba como su pequeña hermana a quien debía mucho y quería lo mejor para ella, a eso sumándole que molesto de sobremanera a Sasuke por un momento pensó "_por que siento eso"_ el sabia que le atraía su "mejor" amiga, si. Ese conflicto interno ya lo había resuelto tiempo atrás, Pero lo asocio al cambio anatómico de la chica después de todo era hombre y ella una mujer, pensó que pronto se le pasaría cuando se acostumbrara a dicho cuerpo pero al parecer eso tardaba mucho. Esas malditas hormonas y sus efectos, las odiaba.

-El Peli-Castaño trato de calmarla mas, sabia que el tema de pretendientes la ponía un poco nerviosa, mas no se percato que fue la acción de el la que hacia que ella continuara en ese estado, no por el, si no por las miradas que atraía de sus amigos con sus actos. – Hina-Chan no te preocupes por ellos como tu _mejo_r _amigo_ te protegeré de esa bola de montoneros. – Un momento acaso dijo _mejor amigo_ de ella ¿en serio? Frente a Sasuke Uchiha con el que pasaba mas tiempo que con el, ¡si definitivamente era desasido entupido o quería morir!

Kiba se acerco mas a la chica ¿en serio no sentía el peligro tras la miradas de los genios? Ante tal escena el Oji-Onix se tenso, si no permitía que ningún impertinente la tocara mucho menos el mayor impertinente que conocía después del Dobe además _ni yo la h e tocado así_ pensó…¡mierda eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿O si?, se disponía a levantarse a quitar esa maldita mano sobre ella pero pudo controlarse ya que fue adelantado por el chico Hyuuga el cual solo se aclaro la garganta gesto que comprendió su prima, este furioso Uchiha solo apretó los puños con fuerza, abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido por su línea de pensamientos y fue en ese preciso instante que el rompe cabeza se termino, ya las piezas estaban en orden, la imagen estaba clara ante El.

No solo sentía atracción física por su amiga, ni comodidad y cariño fraternal hacía ella, si no que le gustaba como mujer tanto física como en personalidad en otras palabras Hinata le gustaba como mujer. Se rió internamente de si mismo al darse cuenta que se había enamorado de la única chica que solo lo veía como amigo. ¿Acaso la vida le estaba jugando una broma?

Ya teniendo "medio" claro sus sentimientos y como un chico territorial con lo que quiere, no iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara mas de lo debido y menos ese perro de Kiba que por ahora presentaba una amenaza, puesto el era uno de los mas antiguos amigos de ella junto a Shino el cual siempre esta en su mundo, así que no tenia que preocuparse por el

Pero había un problema aun con la comprensión del gesto de su primo, Hinata era amable y nunca le diría que se largara a ese entupido.

"_maldita sea deja de tocarla_" pensaba Sasuke ya con un humor de muerte al no despegar la mirada de ellos juntos, ahora que sabia lo que supuestamente sentía hacia ella _"en estos momentos si tengo derecho de alejar a cualquier hombre de ella"_ pensó

Se disponía a incorporarse para llevarse a su amiga de ese lugar y empezar a conquistarla ¿Quien diría Sasuke acosado por tantas y tener que planear algo para lograr que una se fije en el, aun que ella si valía la pena era una chica cien por ciento autentica, amable, inteligente, tímida y hermosa cuando ya estaba de pie Ino recita en vos alta lo primero que se le ocurrió para calmar el ambiente, después de todo ella si podía percibir el peligro tras la mirada sombría de Sasuke

-¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? – sugerencia algo fuera de lugar que desconcentro a todos, incluyendo a los genios molestos.

Todos la miraron con cara de "Estas loca ya estamos grande, pareceremos estupidos"

Y en realidad tenían razón.

-No seas infantil – suelta Neji – No crees que ya estamos algo mayor para ese tipo de juegos.

Todos internamente le dieron la razón al genio Hyuuga incluso la propia rubia, en realidad no estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo, solo quería alejar las auras mortíferas que se incrementaba en el lugar, excepto lee

-Por su puesto que no Neji-Kun, nunca estaremos grandes para eso – Levantándose de su asiento – Estamos en la flor de nuestra juventud, así que si podemos jugar a las escondidas – Se encamina donde se encontraba Ino Yamanaka y sosteniéndole las manos en alto – No es así Ino-San – Le Pregunto con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Una risa algo nerviosa fue lo único que emitió la aludida. Puesto ahora otro chico junto a ella era el que presentaba signos de molestia.- Este…

-Si como digas – espeto Sai – ahora suelta las manos de MI novia. – el no era muy bueno con la percepción de sentimientos pero la Yamanaka si lo era, por ese motivo se habían llevado muy bien puesto para la rubia El le era muy curioso y el pues termino cayendo ante ella, y una de las cosas que había aprendido con la Oji-Azul eran los celos esos si los identificaba muy fácilmente.

Rock lee siguió las indicaciones de Sai, por lo menos no era tan bobo como Kiba pero aun esperaba la respuesta de la rubia.

-Heee creo que si Lee-kun – Fue lo único que articulo para que su muy entusiasmado amigo se calmara, otro gran error cuando rock lee se a calmado, el parece un niño siempre con tantas engrías muchas veces sus demás amigos se han preguntado ¿De donde rayos la saca? La respuesta ante eso sigue siendo desconocida.

-Bien vamos a jugar, ¿Quien se queda? – Pregunto Lee pero nadie se levantaba ni decía nada como rayos le decían ahora que no, si se miraba tan alegre y animado bueno mas de lo normal para el, así que solo volvieron sus vista a una desafortunada y apenada Rubia la cual trataba de disculparse con la mirada con los demás – ¿Por qué no se levantan? – parecía verdaderamente confundido.

La tensión sobre la chica se sentía, Sasuke miro a Hinata y ella tenia una mirada decidida no le despegaba la vista al chico que estaba en medio del grupo. Se sentía mal por su amigo cejudo no podía o mejor dicho no quería permitir que le rompieran las ilusiones, El muchas veces la había animado después de haber conversado con su padre con una de sus locuras, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, no era la pequeña de antes que probablemente no se hubiera animado a hacer lo que planeaba, se mordió levemente el labio inferior para darse un poco de determinación.

Ho, Ho, el sabia el significado de esa mirada y gesto en ella, iba a hacer algo y como predijo la Peli-Azul se levanto separándose de Kiba, hiendo hacia el chico de cejas pronunciadas. Bueno por lo menos ganaron algo El Hyuuga y el Uchiha.

-Por que esperan a que tú los dirijas – Mintió la Oji-Perla. Sintiendo en ella de nuevo las miradas confusas que le dirigían sus amigos.

Vaya Hinata Hyuga se atrevió a mentir, bueno era una mentira blanca de esas piadosas pero al fin y al cabo una mentira, Sasuke negó con la cabeza ¿Por que rayos tenia que ser tan malditamente amable? Su "futura" Novia. Por que de hecho cuando un Uchiha se propone algo, vaya que va tras de el con una determinación sobre humana.

-¿No es así chicos? – Declaro apenada la Oji-Perla, miraba fijamente a Ino después de todo ella había empezado con este asunto, para luego pasar a los ojos de Naruto con el cual no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo un contacto visual sin sonrojarse ¡Mierda! esa acción no le hizo gracia al azabache, este dejo su inmovilidad para encaminarse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata y Lee para llevársela y empezar a seducirla por que enamorarla eso no iba con El. Pero la chica al percibir la cercanía de su amigo le sonrió como solo ella puede hacer y lo quebró volviendo a preguntar lo mismo pero ahora a su mejor y atractivo amigo – No es así Sasuke-San - Rayos no podía negarse, no a ella, no a esa sonrisa

.

-Jmmm… – Fue el único sonido que emitió para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Todos luego de Sasuke soltaron un suspiro colectivo de resignación no pudiendo hacer mayor cosa si no que aceptar, después de todo así era Lee de entusiasta e infantil y Hinata amable y considerada, todos se levantaron y Hinata les sonrió a todos y luego a lee – Ves – Este se sintió feliz y empezó a caminar a una moderada plaza central siempre dentro del parque, el lugar de donde se disponían a jugar tenia muchos árboles alrededor, arbusto y a la periferia de la plaza grandes columnas adornado el lugar muy esquinadas era un buen lugar para esconderse, todos lo siguieron y se rieron al estar ahí, pues era el mismo lugar donde jugaban a las escondidas, corre que te alcanzo y muchas cosas mas.

-OK ya llegamos, aquí jugaremos – Apunto Lee.

-Bien pensado – Opino Shikamaru Nara – Este lugar ya lo conocemos, se nos hará más fácil escondernos.

-Cierto… Me siento algo nostálgica al pensar que jugaremos esto aquí – Confeso Konan ella también no era originario de ese lugar pero había logrado llegar a jugar con ellos un sin fin de juegos

.

-Si yo también – Compartió Ten-Ten

-Ya dejen de sentimentalismos y empecemos a jugar – Pidió Kankuro tratando de reprimir la urgencia en su tono de voz pero la emoción le fallo, todos lo miraron con cara de "Con que si querías jugar" El chico volteo el rostro un poco sonrojado – ¿Qué? solo quiero terminar con esto, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer saben – explica. – si bien es cierto nunca pudo jugar con ellos, no podía reprimir la repentina emoción que le invadió al escuchar a la Yamanaca, emoción que quedo al descubierto por su precipitoso comentario.

-Si tienes algo mas importante, pues no te detengas podemos hacerlo sin ti… lo comprenderíamos – lanzo Sasuke con una de sus sonrisa de maldad en su rostro, puesto sabia que si quería realizar esa estupidez infantil por su tono no tan disimulado, pero el Oji-Negro no desperdiciaría una oportunidad par joderlo un rato, después de todo siempre podía divertirse con alguien mas que con Naruto, kankuro no pudo decir otra comentario ingenioso para su defensa pues el mismo se había quemado, así que solo lo miro con odio y no dijo mayor cosa acción que satisfago y no elevo mucho el orgullo al Ojinegro. Por lo menos con Naruto las peleas verbales duraban más. Kankuro no representaba mayor reto.

-Que date será divertido – Le pidió Lee será divertido.

-Claro – enuncio Kankuro avergonzado puesto sabia que la había regado, ahora de nada servia disimular que un chico de dieciocho años estaba ansioso por jugar a las escondidas igual que como un niño de seis años lo estaría.

Hinata miro a Sasuke con una expresión que tenia por mensaje un "Déjalo tranquilo" a lo cual el supo interpretar y solo sonrió. Ella era la única chica con coraje que se le podía plantar en frente a reñirle por una acción como esa, La peliazul suspiro sabiendo que su amigo era todo un caso puesto siempre molestaba a Naruto cada vez que podía.

-Bien ¿Quien se quedara a buscar a los demás? – Lee miraba a todos expectante.

-Todos al unísono y en coro pronunciaron las mismas palabras – Tu Lee – excepto Naruto que dijo: "El teme". – Todos empezaron a reír por el comentario, jamás en la vida pueden imaginar a Sasuke quedarse para buscar a los demás integrantes, al recuperar la calma rock lee acepto sin ningún pero después de todo era el mas ansioso.

-Bien escóndanse contare hasta cincuenta y los buscare – Informo el de cejas pronunciadas, dicho eso todos empezaron a buscar un espacio dentro del parque y la plaza para ocultar a su persona en un rincón, como acto siguiente Lee cito cada numero del uno en adelante...

Todos empezaron a ocultarse Hinata le dedico una ultima sonrisa a Lee quien yacía de espalda de ella, apoyando su rostro en la cubierta del árbol que seria el centro del juego posteriormente busco donde esconderse, Sasuke se oculto detrás de un pilar algo esquinado, un poco lejos del lugar central la mayoría tenían escondite en árboles ya sea en sus ramas o debajo en el tronco, algunos en arbusto y en pilares como Sasuke, legos de el claro en estos se encontraban Neji y Gaara eran genios después de todo y no se ocultarían en ramas o debajo o detrás de un arbusto, Hinata no encontraba lugar tenia que ocultarse pronto o seria la primera en perder iba de un lado a otro, los lugares en que pretendía ocultarse ya estaban ocupados o eran muy pequeños para ella, de niña era mas fácil jugar y ocultarse pero en estos momentos se le estaba dificultando un poco mas de lo común.

-Hinata se acerco a un arbusto para ocultarse, Lee ya iba por el numero treinta nueve – Hinata-Chan Nooo… busca otro lugar si te quedas aquí nos descubrirán, lo siento – susurro Haruno Sakura

-Si disculpa Sakura-Chan - Se levanto y camino más – _Donde me escondo_ – pensó escuchando el numero cuarenta y tres de Lee camino con pánico de no poder encontrar un lugar a tiempo para ocultarse – _donde, donde _– se repetía y miraba a todas partes en eso Sasuke asomo la cabeza y la miro sin rumbo – ¿_Pero que hace?_ – Pensó, suspiro ante la imagen que su amiga protagonizaba y la shisio.

-Shh, shh… - Esperando que Hinata se percatara de su llamado y así lo hizo, ella lo miro sintiendo un poco de alivio el siempre llegaba a salvarla en los momentos mas cruciales y aun que este no es tan preocupante se sentía perdida así que sin pensarlo se acerco hasta donde estaba el, Este la observo y sonrió parecía una niña pequeña perdida. Bueno una chica perdida mejor dicho.

Estando cerca se oculto en el mismo pilar que el Peli-Negro, No acercándose mucho a el para que no la alejara como Sakura Había hecho con ella, estando de espalda a el dio un paso atrás cuando escucho un - cincuenta listos o no haya voy- de Lee dispuesto a buscar y encontrar a cada uno de sus amigos. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa por la terminación del tiempo que disponía para encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse.

¿Desde cuando las escondidas era tan complicado?

Establecida en su sitio dio otro paso mas atrás para tratar de que no la descubrieran luego de eso solo sintió una mano que la sostenía por el brazo que la hizo dar media vuelta y quedar de espalda al pilar, y la otra mano le tapaba la boca ejerciendo una leve presión de su cabeza contra dicha arquitectura.

Hinata se sorprendió por tal acto de su amigo, después de todo el nunca la trataba de esa manera por lo cual no pudo evitar emitir sin querer un pequeño sonido de sorpresa que fue ahogada por la custodiosa mano del Ojinegro que aun estaba sobre sus delicados labios, posteriormente a eso Sasuke se aproximo a su oído y Hinata solo podía sentir en su pequeña oreja la cercanía de los labios del chico que la tenia contra el pilar, de ellos pudo sentir un leve soplido que se podía interpretar como si la estuviera silenciando, acto que le envió una repentina e inexpiable corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

-Tranquila soy yo, así que silencio – ordeno - ó nos descubrirán – comunico el azabache a un rozando con intención calculada sus labios contra la pequeña oreja de su amiga, este sonrió al ver en la situación y lugar que estaban, pensando que jugar a esto no fue tan mala idea si podía tener a Hinata en ese estado, era una buena oportunidad para empezar con su plan de conquistarla y salir de la zona de "amigos", ya que el mismo y desgraciadamente con ayuda del idiota de Kiba la había sacado de ese sitio, hace aproximadamente cinco minutos atrás cuando la miro junto al perro sarnoso, ¿Que ironía no?

**¿Que os ha pareció?**

**El próximo capitulo se darán cuenta del plan de acción (invasión de espacio personal y actos deliberados) de Sasuke hacia Hinata sin perder de vista el juego claro esta.**

**¿Qué tan cínico y osado podrá ser?**

**Siéntanse libre de dejar sus opiniones o sugerencias se los agradeceré profundamente. **

**Chao, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2: invacion de espacio personal

**Un SasuHina y InoSai**

**Escrito por: Militsu Natsuki Hime**

"**juguemos a las escondidas"**

Sasuke U. &amp; Hinata H.

**Capitulo. 2:****invasión de espacio personal y actos deliberados de Sasuke**

Hinata se sorprendió por tal acto de su amigo, después de todo el nunca la trataba de esa manera por lo cual no pudo evitar emitir sin querer un pequeño sonido de sorpresa que fue ahogada por la custodiosa mano del Ojinegro que aun estaba sobre sus delicados labios, posteriormente a eso Sasuke se aproximo a su oído y Hinata solo podía sentir en su pequeña oreja la cercanía de los labios del chico que la tenia contra el pilar, de ellos pudo sentir un leve soplido que se podía interpretar como si la estuviera silenciando, acto que le envió una repentina e inexpiable corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

-Tranquila soy yo, así que silencio – ordeno - ó nos descubrirán – comunico el azabache a un rozando con intención calculada sus labios contra la pequeña oreja de su amiga, este sonrió al ver en la situación y lugar que estaban, pensando que jugar a esto no fue tan mala idea si podía tener a Hinata en ese estado, era una buena oportunidad para empezar con su plan de conquistarla y salir de la zona de "amigos", ya que el mismo y desgraciadamente con ayuda del idiota de Kiba la había sacado de ese sitio, hace aproximadamente cinco minutos atrás cuando la miro junto al perro sarnoso.

¿Que ironía no?

-Sasuke – La Peli-Azul trato de decir pero a cambio solo se escucho un leve he in entendible sonido que provenía de su boca.

-Shhh te lo advierto – Amenazo sonriendo de lado, sabiendo que era mentira que lo descubrirían si hacia un sonido puesto estaban un poco lejos del lugar donde se suponía era la base y centro del juego, además costaría un poco mas de tiempo el encontrarlos, pero teniendo claro su objetivo quería prolongar la escena de el y ella a solas, después de todo sabia que esta situación volvería a pasar cuando ella sea su Novia, puesto eso era un hecho, no cabía duda de ello, pero ¿Cuándo? era la pregunta. tener a una Hinata sorprendida, sonrojada y con su corazón agitado junto a el, la chica trato de calmarse y asintió para darle a entender que podía retirar la mano de sus labios.

-Uno, Dos, Tres para Shikamaru – Grito un eufórico Lee Diez segundo después de advertir que los iría a buscar.

-Shikamaru fue fácil encontrarte ¿Por que no te escondiste mejor? – Pegunto Lee mientras observaba como el aludido caminaba de lo mas tranquilo hacia el árbol donde Lee tenia aun la mano apoyada sobre el tronco, para sentarse en la base del árbol y poder descansar bajo la sombra que este proporcionaba.

-Esconderse es muy problemático – Respondió acomodándose mejor.

Lee suspiro y no le dio mayor importancia y empezó a buscar a los demás.

-Que rápido – Comento una sorprendida Hinata.

-Sasuke la miro divertido, en verdad ella podía ser tan inocente a veces – Ese idiota ni siquiera lo a intentado – Le informo el Oji-Negro a la chica.

-Tal ves no encontró un buen lugar – Defendió ella volteando su cabeza aun sonrojada por la cercanía del muchacho.

-No lo creo es demasiado…

-Complicado – Termino la frase Hinata, a lo cual el y ella solo sonrieron por lo bajo puesto era típico esa frase en el Nara.

-Uno, dos, tres, para Konan que esta detrás del arbusto de Rosas – Grito nuevamente y la chica salio del arbusto señalado – Rayos – Fue lo único que dijo ella.

Y así fueron cayendo uno por uno Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino y sai, Naruto, Kiba, Shouji. Luego se escucharon pasos, era Lee quien se acercaba mas al lugar donde estaban Hinata y su opresor De espacio.

Sasuke para evitar que los descubrieran arrincono a un mas –imposiblemente- a Hinata presionándola mas al pilar, el pequeño cuerpo de la Peli-azul quedo entre el pilar que los ocultaba de los ojos negro de su compañero cejudo, y el muy trabajado tórax de Sasuke literalmente.

Si bien es cierto, Ese era un juego de niños pero de igual manera el no quería perder y darle el lujo de la victoria a Lee, El era un Uchiha y ellos no perdían tan fácilmente y ante la cercanía del buscador que amenazaba su escondite se concentro en ocultarse mas sin pensar en lo que hacia para lograr dicho fin.

Se acercaba cada vez mas a Hinata, tanto así que la chica pudo notar y sentir el latido relajado del corazón de el Oji-Onix, Este latía tan calmado y regularmente, al contrario de el de ella que en estos precisos momentos pareciera que sufría alguna enfermedad cardiaca por los latidos errantes y desbocados que su corazón presentaba, no dudaba que al igual como ella podía sentir los latidos de el armonioso corazón de su pareja de escondite, el de igual manera podía percibir los latidos irregulares de ella, Hinata estaba tan apenada, sonrojada y confundida no sabia que hacer ó que pensar, ella era la mejor amiga del chico que la estaba contraminando contra el pilar y su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo adecuadamente -según ella- ante su supuesto mejor amigo, no sabia que hacer su cuerpo estaba incontrolable y su mente estaba hecha un caos.

"_El es solo un amigo"_ le recordó a su cuerpo, pues en estos momentos su cuerpo y su mente le cuestionaban esa afirmación, ella lo quería, si, de eso estaba segura, pero lo quería como se quiere a un familiar, así que no tenia que ponerse en ese problemático estado, ya ha estado con Neji a pocos cm. de distancia, frente a frente cuando entrenaban defensa personal, e incluso los variados golpes y toques hasta las llaves donde su cuerpo se rozaban no provocaban ninguna reacción de ese tipo en ella, pero en estos momentos era diferentes, Su cuerpo estaba descontrolado, hormonal se podría decir, por que muy dentro de ella quería que el permaneciera así.

"_Pero que estoy pensando"_. Se reprocho a si misma la Peli-Azul "_El es solo mi amigo" _ se volvió a recordar, pensando por un segundo que si se lo tenia que decir así misma tantas veces era por que no era verdad, pensamiento que desecho al siguiente segundo su mente ya estaba demasiada revuelta como para analizar una idea mas, su cara quemaba, estaba muy sonrojada sus monos no sabían que posición ocupar estaban cada una al lado de su cintura, los subía para luego bajarlos sin saber que hacer, cada vez que escuchaba los pasos de Lee mas cerca de ellos Sasuke se acercaba mas a Hinata y hay que admitirlo los Uchihas son extremadamente competitivos, se detuvieron los pasos de Lee y Sasuke se alejo unos pocos milímetros de ella, y para su sorpresa eso no le gusto mucho a Hinata.

Fue ahí que se empezó a cuestionar si en verdad Sasuke Uchiha era solo un "amigo" para ella o si sentía algo mas intenso por el, con esa idea en la mente levanto la mirada hacia el chico y tenia que aceptarlo el opresor que tenia frente a ella era terriblemente atractivo y con una presencia endemoniadamente potente, aun con su mirada perlada en el, ella comprendió que no lo estaba mirando como amigo, si no como hombre, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que ella sentía algo mas que una simple amistad fraternal por el, pero por lo menos lo había descubierto -Lastima por el momento que habían escogido su cuerpo y corazón para decidir darle el informe a su mente- había descubierto que a ella le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha su mejor amigo, sonrió y segundos después se sonrojo violentamente al percatarse y entender sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha que estaba frente a ella, sin importar lo que pase ella tratara de conquistarlo seria valiente en esta situación después de todo tenia una ventaja, lo conocía mas que cualquier otra persona _"Sasuke me gusta_ _y luchare por que yo le guste también " _ pensó decidida, así que trataría de salir de la zona de amigos que según ella ese era el espacio donde ella estaba clasificada, mas no sabia que el morocho ya le tenia una etiqueta nueva, pero en esos precisos momentos su cabeza no podía formular ningún plan de acción puesto tenia un completo caos en el, si bien no podía hacer nada ahora mismo por la falta de tres cosas sumamente importante según ella, una de ella era espacio entre ellos, lo segundo era una razonamiento coherente que es sumamente necesaria para idear algún plan y por ultimo ella necesitada calma.

Pero con ese deseo en mente aun quería que Lee siguiera caminando para estar cerca de su antagonista -pero que lujuriosa se había vuelto en tan pocos segundos- pensamiento que compartía el oji-negro si bien estaba decidido en no perder nunca y menos en ese estupido juego, nunca olvido a quien tenia frente a el y a decir verdad le gustaba poder sentir el cuerpo de ella cada vez mas cerca de su persona, cuando escuchaba la cercanía de Lee el no podía descontrolarse, tenia dos objetivo y un plan de acción muy especificó, bueno dos en realidad pero tenia bien claro que era lo primordial y lo importante en ese preciso momento, no perder ante Lee y su juego infantil pero tenia un bono al estar tan cerca de su amiga que en cualquier otra situación no podrían estar así, no por el momento aun.

Y su amigo, su bendito amigo Lee empezó a caminar de nuevo en su dirección como si este fuera capaz de escuchar los deseos silenciosos de sus corazones, acto que hizo acercarse aun mas a Hinata tanto así que en estos precisos momentos la oji-perla podía percibir cada jodido centímetro de la anatomía de su amigo y cuando digo cada jodido centímetro de su anatomía era cada jodido centímetro de su anatomia -ustedes entienden- el rostro de la chica paso de un rosa oscuro a uno rojo intenso muy intenso en un instante, pero por muy extraño o bizarro que parezca viniendo de ella agradecía en sus adentros a su compañero Lee y a este juego, pero su corazón latía amenazadoramente, insinuando por su rapidez la posible salida de su pecho, trataba sin éxito de calmarse pero simplemente no lo conseguía, Sasuke se percato de los latidos erráticos de su prisionera y volvió a verla, el rostro de la esbelta chica parecía al rojo vivo semejante al color de un balde de pintura roja, eso le hizo gracia y ha consecuencia sonrió, se percato que ella trataba de calmarse sin éxito respirando supuestamente normal pero simplemente no lo lograba.

Hinata se rindió de tratar de que su corazón traicionero y delator latiese normal, puesto pensó ciertamente que ya Sasuke lo habría notado, que se estaba matando por calmarse, así que solo bajo mas la cabeza y miro al suelo resignada y muy apenada, se supone que ella es la única chica con la que el puede ser amigable, sincero sin temor que ella se le lance a los brazos o piense un futuro juntos como pareja como las otras chicas a su alrededor, pero había un problema la ultima parte no se estaba cumpliendo en estos momentos en que su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo le habían aclarado sus sentimientos hacia el, no sabia como actuar, no tenia la mas mínima noción de cómo actuar ante el de partir de ahora sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que exactamente y valla momento para darse cuenta, justo cuando su espacio personal fue invadido bruscamente y sin permiso por su muy atractivo amigo.

Normalmente se necesitan varios días para percatarse y ordenar los sentimientos por otra persona pero debido a la situación y a la liberación brusca de adrenalina en su cuerpo hizo que el descubrimientos fuera en minutos y no días, que ventajoso para ella y a la ves desafortunado.

Se percato que Rock lee se alejaba, puestos sus pasos ya no se escuchaban Sasuke fue el primero en percatarse, así que separo unos CM de su amiga y ella como acto reflejo paso saliva por su garganta seca acción que el oji-negro noto, se separo un poco mas dando oportunidad para que ella levantara sus manos y las colocara en su propio pecho para tratar de relajarse y verificar si su corazón aun no se había escapado del lugar que le correspondía, sospecha valida para aquellos latidos que amenazaban la partida de su muy valioso corazón

Sasuke solo se disponía a observarla, en cierto modo le pareció tierno y gracioso ver como ella se esforzaba sin ningún resultado exitoso en tratar de volver a su estado normal, Hinata tenia a un su cabeza inclinada observaba el piso con mucho a fan, esta era una buena oportunidad para el, tomarla desprevenida y así comenzar con su nuevo plan de acción para su segundo objetivo puesto el primero estaba seguro por ahora.

Al carajo tratar de conquistarla con lo que en estos momentos acababa de ocurrir noto que para ella el no le era indiferente, pero que también sentía algo por el así como el por ella no estaba seguro pero lo averiguaría, después de todo es un Uchiha listo, perspicaz muy hábil para estas cosas. –según el-

Sonrió tan espectacularmente que hasta el mismo se sorprendió puesto una idea le acababa de aterrizar en su elaborada mente, mordisqueo su labio inferior ante la idea, verifico que Lee no estuviera cerca, después de todo el no quería perder en ninguna de las dos situaciones era muy orgulloso como para que un simple juego pudiera vencerlo

.

Observo a cada lado del pilar con muchísimo cuidado, y ya que no observo rastro del buscador ni de otros de sus amigos, El campo estaba libre para el, después de una rápida y segura revisión volvió a ver a su prisionera amiga peliazul y la pobre seguía en la misma posición que ante. Brazos en el pecho, respiración agitada, sonrojo en los pómulos, cabeza inclinada, vista al suelo.

Esta escena pareciera o se asemejaba a cuando un lobo asecha a una oveja una muy linda oveja "manos_ a la obra" _ pensó el peli-negro.

Sasuke separo un poco mas su cuerpo pero inclino su rostro hacia ella apoyando uno de sus brazos en el pilar a un extremo del rostro de Hinata, teniendo este un contacto directo desde su codo hasta su muñeca con el pilar acortando aun mas la distancia, con su otra mano sostuvo el mentón de la oji perla realizando cierta presión hacia arriba para elevar un poco el rostro de la chica y quedar frente a frene.

A unos pocos CM el chico clavo su mirada en los hermosos ojos de la oji perla eso pareciera hipnotizarlo y de igual manera a ella, los dos eran el uno para el otro, solo que no se habían dado cuenta.

Con sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, hubo un momento que a los dos se les dificulto poder pasar liquido por sus perfectos gargantas normalmente.

Como era de esperar Sasuke rompió o mejor dicho termino con el trance y exclamo – Hinata tienes partes de tu rostro algo sonrojadas – Hecho que era una vil mentira puesto ella en estos momentos estaba "completamente" roja de toda la cara y con dicho comentario por parte de el lo era a un mas – ¿te sucede algo? – Pregunto con una voz suave, segura y malditamente seductora. ¿Acaso podría ser más cínico?

La chica abrió la boca y luego la cerro en un fallido intento de hablar pero no pudo articular palabra alguna puesto su lengua pareciera estaba en total rebeldía, tratando no sabiendo que mas hacer opto por bajar de nuevo su rostro, hecho que nunca sucedió puesto Sasuke su querido "amado amigo" – y muy cínico también- aun tenia su mano sobre su mentón y este no lo iba a permitir. Pobre Hinata estaba a merced del Uchiha y nadie podía ayudarla ni su codiciada mente puesto en estos momentos pareciera que tomo un descanso abandonándola en el momento en que de verdad la necesitaba.

-Mmm… Creo que tendré que hacer algo para que tu bello rostro este homogéneo – declaro divertido y con gran seguridad, por lo menos exteriormente por que su cuerpo estaba que ardía y no digamos su mente, el quería que ella fuera de el y la quería ahora, quería esos labios sobre los suyos – ¿Que are?… ¿Que are? – siguió aun observando a la oji perla – Ya se – enuncio, hecho y situación que Hinata no comprendía del todo, pero su amigo no cambiaba de semblante aun seguía sonriendo lobunamente y pronunciando cada jodida palabra en un tono muy seductor como le gustaba tener en total intriga a su amiga. –maldito Uchiha-

Se estaba divirtiendo con ella…

El cielo presumía de sus múltiples tonos entre anaranjado rojizo con toques morados y azulinos la calida brisa hizo su aparición removiendo unos de los escasos mechones azulinos que se encontraban fuera de su lugar, las hebras de cabello danzaron al ritmo de la brisa de la tarde tentando a Sasuke a colocarlos donde pertenecían para dejar de nuevo el rostro fuertemente escarlata de Hinata al descubierto para poder apreciar sus gestos, como era de esperarse la mano que dulcemente pero firme a la vez sostenía el mentón de la chica se deslizo con delicadeza por la mejia llevando a su paso esos rebeldes pero sexys hebras situadas en el rostro dándole una apariencia mas ordenada al colocarlas por detrás de su pequeña oreja, Hinata sentía tanta vergüenza quería bajar su rostro, pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería ella deseaba seguir mirando esos ojos que parecían observarla por completo, que la desarmaba, que tenía esa mirada que la hacia desear que nunca dejara de mirarla, el ojinegro estaba de igual manera hipnotizado por los bellos ojos de ella, al colocar el cabello que osó cubrir el hermoso rostro de la oji perla por detrás de la oreja, el no dejo de mirar ese par de bellos ojos, situación que intensifico el deseo de poder besarla, con tal pensamiento bajo la mirada a esos carnosos y rosados labios haciendo que pasara saliva por su garganta muy notoriamente y que por su puesto la chica frente a el lo notara, primero con la mirada de el que se posaron en sus labios y el paso de saliva le hizo comprender que el Uchiha quería besarla, ¿pero ella quería?, _¿a caso también el sentía lo mismo que ella?_ No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría, no seria fácil por su naturaleza tímida pero muy dentro de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el caso.

-Sasu… - Empezó Hinata para poder preguntar, ¿pero que preguntaría? no lo sabia, pero no fue necesario pensar mas ya que gracias al cielo no pudo terminar la palabra puesto Sasuke aprovecho ese lapso de abertura entre los Befos de la Pili-azul para que los seductores labios de ella fueran prisioneros de la deseosa y determinada boca de su mejor amigo, ella no noto en que momento el acorto la distancia entre ellos, la Oji-perla estaba tan sorprendida por la sensación y el anterior acto que quedo inmóvil por unos segundos con sus ojos muy abiertos de par en par, segundos después empezó a cerrar los ojos y a corresponderle el beso como pudo, los movimientos eran suaves, tímidos por parte de los dos.

El peli-negro se separo un poco uniendo sus frentes para coger un poco de aire, separación que duro menos de un segundo pues volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, Hinata un poco tensa apretó sus manos en puño en el pecho de quien la besaba en estos momentos, este pudo sentir la tensión de su amiga pero aun así ella levanto un poco mas su rostro para que fuera mas fácil y placentero el beso, hecho que hizo sonreír a Sasuke pues esta simple acción por parte de la chica le daba a conocer que ella también deseaba ese beso tanto como el, sonrisa que noto Hinata en su boca teniendo en cuenta la vergüenza que sentía no le importo, continuo con el beso que su amigo había empezado.

Los dos comenzaron a mover sus Belfos de manera sincronizada, el beso se empezaba a hacer un poco mas demandante y por extraño que parezca Hinata se empezó a relajar, sus manos en puño ahora estaban extendidas colocando sus palmas en el fuerte y jodido pectoral hecho por dioses del que Sasuke podía presumir, tiempo que no duro mucho en ese sitio, una de sus manos se deslizo delicadamente hasta llegar a uno de los hombros del chico, ni siquiera lo pensó su cuerpo se movió sin permiso pero fue un buen movimiento.

Después de unos segundos Sasuke termino el beso si no antes mordisquear el labio inferior de Hinata era como si los propios belfos de el le negaran la terminación de ese esplendido beso, una ves sus rebeldes dientes soltaron a su rehén sonrió al observar el rostro de ella ¿A caso se podría estar mas roja? Busco en ella alguna señal que le indicara lo que ella pensaba o sentía como sorpresa, ansiedad, arrepentimiento, susto o felicidad lo cual este ultimo sentimiento es lo que el esperaba poder ver en ella.

Pero nada el semblante de ella no cambiaba solo estaba de un color tan escarlata que podía tener una justa competencia con un tomate maduro y sin señal de arrepentimiento Sasuke prosiguió.

-Si el muy cínico prosiguió-

-Me pregunto si aun falta para que tu bello rostro quede homogéneo… en tonalidad digo – Hablo acariciando la mejia de la chica con el dorso de su mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos. ¿Qué malditamente seductor puede ser eso?

Hinata deseaba que el beso continuara le había agradado tanto la sensación que el producía en ella, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo junto a ella todo de el, ahora comprendía por que las demás chicas se fijaban en el, preguntándose por que ella no lo hizo hasta este momento, idea que retomaría después puesto que en estos momentos en lo único que quería pensar era en el modo en que los labios que cruel mente se separaron de ella dejándola sola necesitada e insatisfecha volvieran a donde pertenecían -y si ahora ese lugar era en sus propios labios- con ese deseo en mente solo pudo responder con un hilo de voz un poco agitada y su respiración aun mas

-si… fa-falta mas – musito Hinata.

Con esto dicho el no cesecito observarla mas, su respuesta dejaba en claro que ella quería tanto como el que el beso continuara, Se poso una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del chico puesto su plan había funcionado, -valla los Uchihas si eran buenos en todo, aun sin experiencias previas puesto nunca se había interesado en las molestas chicas que lo hostigaban - bajo la mano que se posaba sobre la pared hasta la cintura de ella acercando mas el cuerpo de ella hacia el, un movimiento que reflejaba necesidad mas que autoridad sobre ella, movimiento que ella obedeció al instante haciendo que de esta manera sus dos perfectos cuerpos muy bien formados y trabajados pudieran percibir la anatomía del otro con mucha facilidad, las manos de la chica empezaron a cambiar de posición y se posaron en los hombros de el para que posteriormente se extendieran sobre su cuello formando un aro entre sus brazos y dentro de el tener prisionero el cuello de Sasuke.

Hinata y Sasuke se acercaron mutuamente para formar esa maravillosa unión de labios que los llevaban a otra dimensión, ¡Por que rayos ahora que había probado y sentido las besos de Hinata no quería dejar de besarla y de igualmente ella deseaba los besos de el!

Como siempre empezaron con un beso suave, tierno como ella pero poco a poco se tornaba mas demandante, mas hambriento como el, los dos se exigían mas y mas Hinata cerraba mas el agarre de sus brazos exigiendo la cercanía del rostro de el con el de ella y Sasuke ejercía mas presión cada vez con su mano sobre la cintura de ella atrayéndola mas hacia el y como si eso no fuera suficiente su propio cuerpo la presionaba contra la pared del pilar haciendo que de verdad no hubiera espacios libres entre sus cuerpos no hallando otra forma para poder estar mas unidos entre ellos pero no había lugar que no rozara contra su antagonista, luego de varios segundos del beso mas delicioso que pudieran conocer ellos, un beso excitante lleno de pasión y necesidad, a lo lejos se escucho un grito.

\- Un puto grito-

-Uno, dos, tres para mi y todos mis amigos – Anuncio Neji quien tocaba el árbol asignado como base para el juego y detrás de este se podía observar a un rock Lee agitado por correr y tratar de ser el quien tuviera la mano en el árbol y atrapar al genio Hyuga dando por terminado dicho juego.

Se separaron al grito de Neji al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa, cada quien observo a su pareja y sonrieron.

Los rostros tanto de Hinata como de Sasuke estaban sonrojados, bueno la de Hinata lo superaba con creses como era de esperarse pero al fin y al cabo el matiz rojo se percibía en los dos, respiraban agitados con sus corazones galopeando descontrolados dentro de sus pechos por lo que aquel pilar había sido testigo, sin importar que los dos estaban felices por lo sucedido y por saber que no le era indiferente al otro, que los dos sentían algo el uno por el otro.

Sus dos objetivos estaba hechos no perder ante el infantil y estupido juego y convertir a Hinata en su novia, bueno este ultimo estaba en proceso pero estaba en un buen camino.

Sasuke respiro profundo para generar un poco de control en el y se separo por completo de Hinata, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió donde los demás estaban observando la escena donde Neji sonreía con arrogancia por ser el quien liberaba a los que por suerte aun no habían sido descubiertos, un Lee con ojos llorosos por haber perdido y los demás idiotas que dejaron que los descubrieran

Mientras tanto Hinata aun estaba inerte en su lugar por lo que había sucedido rememorando lo que hace unos segundos había pasado, aun no lo creía todo fue muy rápido y placentero se llevo una de sus delicadas manos sobre sus labios acariciándolos incrédula mientras recordaba la sensación de su cuerpo quemante, ardiente de deseo en esos lugares que tuvieron la suerte de ser tocados por el tan codiciado Uchiha tanto con su cuerpo como con sus manos.

-Hey Sasuke-Kun donde estabas no… sfn… no pude encontrarte – Hablaba un lloroso Lee – Si que te escondiste bien.

-El ojinegro solo sonrió de medio lado como de costumbres – jum… que esperabas de mi – Apunto en un tono monótono, y por lo sucedido hay que darle un premio por que la verdad si estaba disimulando bien todo el caos que sentía y pasaba en su cuerpo y mente.

-Que fueras tu quien los libraras – Confeso Sakura a lo cual Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Luego Miro con desagrado al primo de su amiga recordando que el era el causante de que esa escena y sección de besos terminara, pero luego sonrió cínicamente al pensar en la cara que pondría al saber que ellos estaban juntos a partir de ahora, por que después de esto era mas que seguro que lo estarían.

-Y Hinata-Sama – Pregunto Neji buscándola con la miraba.

El Uchiha menor también empezó a buscarla con la vista pero solo observaba a Gaara salir de su escondite para estar con ellos y a varios personas caminando casual por el parque, no pudo dejar de sonreír al penar que Hinata aun estaba en aquel lugar en chock por lo sucedido.

-HINATAAAA-CHAN... – Grito una Ten-Ten a sabiendas que Neji jamás lo haría aun que lo deseara, primero la compostura para los Hyugas

La aludida al escuchar el llamado de su amiga no tuvo otra opción que salir del escondite como pudiera, haciendo su cuerpo reaccionar y obligándolo a empezar a moverse, ya a la vista de todos noto como Sasuke le sonreía y aun preocupado castaño dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Hinata-Sama ¿Que le sucede? – Preguntaba su primo – ¿Se encuentra bien?… esta toda… su rostro esta todo mmm escarlata… Se siente mal – Exclamo aun con un tono leve de preocupación en su voz por su pequeña prima

.

-Hee… yo... yo – Trataba de responder pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir

-Tal ves esta así por esconderse en algún lugar con poco espacio, y se empezó a sofocar – Declaro Sasuke complacido por el matiz que aun permanecía en el rostro de ella a causa de el – Como yo – formulo guiñándole un ojo acción que nadie mas percibió.

-Cierto tu también estas algo rojito Teme – Declaro Naruto haciendo que el leve sonrojo de Sasuke se intensificara al notar que todos lo observaban para comprobar lo dicho por el rubio pero quien importaba era Hinata, al escuchar esas palabras sonrió por el hecho que el también estuviera igual a causa de ella eso la hacia sentir un poco poderosa, hacer que el Uchiha menor estuviera sonrojado solo por besarla nadie podía provocar ese sonrojo en el además de ella.

-Neji volvió su vista a su prima - Eso es lo que sucedió Hinata-sama, no se siente mal – aun se cuestionaba Neji observando a su prima, coloco el dorso de su mano en la frente de ella para percibir su temperatura.

-Esta un poco caliente segura que se encuentra bien. – estaba mas que bien que su primo se preocupara por ella nunca le a reclamado por ello y a decir verdad eso le agradaba –un poco- sentir que le importaba a alguien, pero en estos momentos la estaba dejando al descubierto ante Sasuke, suficiente tenia con saber que estaba caliente corporalmente por lo sucedido para que su primo le dejara saber a los demás sobre su estado haciendo que Sasuke no pudiera expandir mas su sonrisa.

-Si… si estoy bien… más que bien primo Neji no… no tiene por que preocuparse – expuso la oji perla quitando con delicadeza la mano de su primo de su rostro – So… Solo quiero algo de tomar. – por el cielo jamás había sentido la boca tan seca como ahora. -aun estaba nerviosa-

Bien te acompa… - tratote decir un entusiasta Kiba pero fue interrumpido por una vos autoritaria y segura. Si creía que volvería a dejarla sola con ese cachorro que babeaba todo el camino cuando estaba con ella estaba mas que ababol*

Hinata vamos a comprar algo, también tengo sed – Empezó a caminar al puesto de sodas frías, la aludida y los demás solo lo miraron, la oji-pera sonrió y fue tras el después de pronunciar un – Si-

Kiba lo miraba con odio por arrebatarle la oportunidad de estar con ella y Neji lo miraba con desden como se atrevía a hablarle a si a su querida prima con tanta familiaridad y autoridad, mas no sabia que a partir de ahora todo cambiaria.

***Ababol: bobo**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**El próximo capitulo será de Ino y Sai después de todo ellos se ocultaron juntos también… ¿Que pasara entre ellos? (Siendo novios y jóvenes hormonales) **

**Mmm es la primera ves que escriba de ellos, solo espero no regarla con sus caracteres, A si que preapresen**

**Siéntanse libre de dejar sus opiniones sobre este capitulo ó "sugerencias" de la nueva pareja, los tomare en cuenta y se los agradeceré por la ayuda. **

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
